I'll Be the One!
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: Alice and Uriko go out on a few Blind Dates, in one night, just to see what it is like to be loved. Once they meet the 2 humble, but, eligible goodlooking Boy's called the Ohgami Brother's. From them, the 2 girls life changes, completely from their love!


**Bloody Roar 3: I'll Be The One!**

**Summary: Alice and Uriko go out on Blind-Dates, to see what it's like to be in love. Once they meet the 2 humble, but eligible, good-looking Ohgami Brother's, there world changes, completely!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Boy, I don't own any of the casting character's, or the Bloody Roar Games. Too bad, oh well...**

**Fiction Rating:K+**

**Note: OK, before ending the Barrier of hater in talking, I just have to say, I'll try my hardest to do what I can to make this story better, er... a lot better than some of the one's I have now. Anyway enough talking, Here's the Beginning, called, _The One!_**

**The One!**

_6:25pm...Aww you've gotta be kidding me!_ Thought The older and mature teen, Alice._ What's a girl gotta do to get some privacy around here?_ She sat a little round table, made out of Clear-Clean Crystal Glass, and Crystalline Chair's. The part that really pulled the plug, was the million faces of boys staring from each table around her. She didn't want to wait a Gilt, for time was being called. She needed a man! Someone who wouldn't stay out late! Someone who would lover her right, and treat her right! Was that too hard to ask for? Since she and her younger sibling, Uriko. Thought about just living straight free, with no problems, and no situations, mainly not worrying about wither or not any man was going to take that task, or a bullet. All it was counted on was, not getting to fall in love with someone, and live Fabulous, no pain, nor no misery, about if he came home to late, or something outta term.

That's until, Alice's friend, Nicole Matthews thought about her and Alice doing Double-Dating. But, there was only one big problem! Alice had no boyfriend, nor, was she Married. The same words were repeated in her head, "Don't worry, Alice! I'll hook you up, I'll find you a man, by a Blind-Date." Once Alice came home, Uriko had held a piece of paper in her hand, something with the same inscription of B.D. She quickly hid the paper at the site of Alice's banishment look. "Oh, hey big sis! How was your date...I mean... day?" Uriko tried to hide the considered bashful look of shame, and what that B.D. Had to do with it all. "Uriko? Do you know what your going to get yourself into? Was it Tisha, who told you to sign up for that? Your still young! Live your life with what you know is best." She pushed her Chocolate Brown eye's up to Alice's level.

"When you were 15, you didn't reject having a boy-friend..." Uriko athletically quirked to her sister, and said. "I'm jus' in the making of you! At least let me try! I want a guy, jus' as badly as you do,sis!" Alice starred at her big, Tan eye's, and couldn't resist the huge Cat-Like pupils, and the tilt back ear's, also going with the Purring? Coming to a halt effect. "Alright, Alright! We can do it together! Just stop with all the Kittenishness." Uriko jumped from her sitting pose, and cheered.

Now that Alice sat alone, and a bit aggravated in the Mid day exhaustion, she waited and glance at her watch every second, waiting for her baby sis, to get over here. Surely she tried on one of Alice's favorite dresses, and yeah, she took a while for her to fix herself up, and go onto the City-Bus, also walking through the door would bring more of hatred down to 0 percent. _Why is it so hard, just to do your hair, change clothes, and do what you gotta do?_ All Alice did was lay her pretty Blue bangs the usual, and had her hair hang down in 2 sides, with the Chinese sticking to keep it pinned at the left and right side, with curls flowing down from the Golden-Brown pins. She wore a Black dress, with high Black heel, that had 4 straps, one in the back ,the other in the front, while one flings down, and the last covers the knuckles across the top of her toes. The Black-Dress, only had a collar strap, that had 4 more strings, and the top of her chest was partially covered. While the rest layed over her slender figure. The Earrings were long and skinny, with huge hoop like holes, with a medium diamond in the center.

So dazed at who this Date was going to be, she didn't hear the bell of the door go off, which meant that someone came through. But, she did hear the sweet, silky voice. "Hey! Did I miss anything?" Alice became relieved that her younger sister had finally arrived. "No! In fact your just in time." Uriko had taken a seat right next to the older one. This time Uriko had worn a long Jet-Black dress, which the bottom, had slid out in a half, from the front only. She had her hair with bangs the same way as ever, and her long Auburn hair, wrapped perfectly in a French Twist. Her earrings were small, they had only 3 part's, the 1st was tiny,the 2nd part was in the middle,and the 3rd part, was big, which held more Diamonds than the first 2. The dress, only had straps tied in the back, so the dress had more of a way to hang nicely. Her heels, were similar to Alice, but only they had a back, to cover her heel, and the front was like Alice's.

"What time did they say they were coming?"Asked the young one, "If were just blandished enough, it would be 20 minutes." Once that sentence was said, 14 nice looking men, came into the Door. Walking over to the beautiful looking girls, 2 at a time, they were discovered. For Alice the first guy, had rotten teeth, he was immediately excused to next. Uriko's first guy, had spit tar into a bucket, so he was gone too, the 2 girls 2nd guy, had lice, but only worse. The 3rd had pissed in their clothes from beautiful girls. The 4th had used their liver as baking soda. The 5th had all 4 of them combined. The 6th had a horrible odor, the last guys seemed respectful, but, they had a big mouth, all day long was the same conversation, and loud talking, nonstop. All day 49 guys had registered, but they had one thing that was a mind terror.

By 9:00, Alice became very tired. She slid out of her seat and said. "Today was a long, boring day, I'm heading home! Care to join?" Uriko thought for a good minute. "Na! I'm going to stay here for awhile,get a drink, and I'll be there." She didn't want to leave her baby sis, but Uriko pushed her out of the way, and lead her to the door.

Back inside the Café, Uriko, sat by a young man, who seemed in the worst shape as her. Once she took her seat, she asked for a Marquita, mixed with something strong. The young man glued his eye's back to the sexy little teen that sat next to him. Even though he didn't know her, he just had to ask. "Why would a pretty little lady, like yourself, drink something so frisky?" She starred at him, for the first time that night, but, then she saw something she usually don't see everyday. A handsome young man, around her, with Amber eye's, short Dark-Blue Hair, with individual bangs, spread across his head. A tight, muscular, sexy body. The big puffed out muscle,that showed the buff places in his arm, his Black T-Shirt, could see the hard, strong, bones of his back, the curves and deep tryst of his deep crest in his back, showed him to be sexy, the white unfaded jeans he had on, didn't show no type of muscle. But she could see right through, that he had to be built, but it was so well hidden, which caused a light purr quiver in her throat. The main part of it was... his face and his chest, well, basically, it was all his doing. The full extent in his out-pained chest, and the tense but blading shoulder blades was reassuringly hard to keep under control. Those eye's, his figure, ...him! _Who is this guy? _She thought questionably. "Hey?" he quickly snapped back to reality. He smiled once he noticed she was okay.

"Why would you do something like that? It would really mess up your bing." She looked confused at him, he focused his head over to the glass cup with her well dine drink. "Oh, well, I've been so exhausted I couldn't pull it together." He seemed nourished for split moment. Then turned to his charming manly ways. "All those guys, must've stressed you 2 out?" She didn't want to talk about anything apart from what she wanted to say. So she agreed by a nod. Flinching and turning in her chair she asked him sweetly! " Hey?! What's your name anyway? I don't think I have seen you in these types of parts?" The Dark color of Hazel, had starred at her. He let out his hand for a greeting. "Yeah, I'm Kenji Ohgami, and you are?" She shook his hand, taking it priestly into hers. "I'm Uriko Nonomura!"

He gently pulled his hand back. "Uriko? That's cute. It suits you perfectly." Uriko quickly brought in "Well, don't give me all the credit, cause I think yours has the same effect." He smiled, adding. "Thanks," While she told. "No problem." He called in the same drink she ordered. While the 2 teens, chatted and tried to get to know each other a bit more.

Alice walked along the hard pale pavement. Again, trying to escape the feeling. Until, something bumped into her. "Hey! Watch where your going!" They had a bunch of people working on a building, and some spiky hair guys got off his bike, to turn and apologize, back to the young lady. "Oh, sorry about that." When she seen the face of a man with a 'X' mark in the middle of his eyebrows,she lowered her power down, mainly by seeing how attracted he seem. The Brown hair that stood up, and the body, the Gods, made this guys body, the figure of a Boxer. The big, exotic arms, not bulky but big broad shoulders. The guy chased the feeling that Alice got. "Oh, it's...Okay,really." He smiled brightly then introduced himself, before he asked her. "Well, hi. I'm Yugo Ohgami. Nice to meet you, Miss?" She shook from her dreams and said, "Yeah, I'm Alice Nonomura." As she shaken his hand back into return.

"You headed anywhere, Alice?" The way he said her name sent her chills, how could she feel this way for another, just by glimpses of meeting him, and how he looks. He had the proper attire that attracted her so dearly. The pitch Black vest, with fairly Designs, the Motorcycle gloves, The long shaded pants and the Dark shoes he wore. "Well, actually I am! I'm going home, I've had a bad night for someone who looks like this." She twirled around on her front feet, showing off her whole outfit, letting her Blue Hair fly in on too many directions, including her Part curled hair, bounced up and down. Once the full 180 degree stopped, she saw the the smile that he poses, which wasn't was suppose to be seen by Alice, she said startling him. "Why are you starring at me like that, Yugo?" He shook his head, as though he didn't wish to answer. "You need a ride, Alice?" She winced, but told. "I would really like to get to know you a little more." He used his Brown eyes to her sweet and delicate face, "I could deal with that." He got onto his bike, and gave Alice his helmet, as she got on the back, and they rode off.

Uriko shook her head rapidly, for she felt dizzy, and she fell over, and fell into the open arms of Kenji Ohgami, and her back remained in between the tight gripped legs of him as well. Uriko laughed hesitantly from her silly mistake, and how he made himself look, she had one too many drinks. "Uriko..." He paused because she got up, and tried to twirl around once more, but fell into his arms again. She laughed, which caused him to smile as well. "...Are you sure your okay? Do you want me to take you home?" She giggled and playfully slapped the air, I told you I'm alright!" She squirmed her way out of his hands held together, that wrapped around her slender waist. But her throwing her back, back and forth he could really tell she wasn't what she said she was. _Maybe I should've never gotten that Latino._ He thought.

From behind he took Uriko by the hands and said, "C'mon, Uriko! I'm going to take you home." He pressed his chest into her back, so she would give out a better walk way. Plus he was leading her out the door, until the Bartender said, "That little Miss lady, is my best customer, bring her back, so we could see how far she's off!" Kenji gave him a sigh! "No Lancer, I'm taking her home, she needs some sleep..." He faced her, since her head was all layed out on his chest, "...I'm assuming she's around my age, she might still go to school, besides, she's too young to drink." Uriko threw herself off of Kenji, and said, "Oh C'mon now! I'll place... a bet!" She stopped to think, "Damn! I forgot what I was about to say!" She began to laugh again.

He shook his head, and was leading closer and closer to the Exit. "Oh, now I remember! If... you dance with me, to one slow song, I'll let you take me home...Deal!" _Well at least it's a dance! What worst could be done in that?_ He thought once more. "Okay!" They walked up to the Dance floor, and took each other's hands, and started to drift with the song that started to play. A song by Aaliyah, The One I Gave My Heart To. At the beginning of the song they walked in a side to side dance, then he pushed her out, lightly, but their hands stood together when Uriko was departed from Kenji, and the only thing that remained touched was their hands, he pulled her back in with a twist, he didn't use his other hand to touch her, but what he did do, was place it around her perimeter, and turn her around, maybe 3 times.

The song grew to the middle verse, and he pushed her out, again, and brought her back, then he pushed her once more to the front of him, and watch her move so sweetly, in front of him. He pulled her back, just to let her bend back, while his hand held her firmly on her back, he used that hand to place her back onto her feet. On the beginning High voice of the song, Uriko turned her back into his chest, and placed his hands around her waist, while Aaliyah sang it loud and proudly. She turned back once the song nearly hit the end. He slowly moved his feet to the slow peaceful music. As she unloosen her hand from his and placed them around his manly neck, and laid her head on his chest. Gently moving like they were air, Once she got to the 2 singing part, she kissed his cheek, and she turned her face as though she wanted on. He laughed, Lancer, purposely, pushed Uriko, and her lips came into contact with Kenji's. Her eye's were big, but this lovely feel, made her pull him in for a deeper kiss. He really couldn't help the fact that they were kissing on the first meet. He just relaxed and allowed himself to return the kiss more gently. Once the song became over, he tore apart first, and just starred as though this were the biggest crime yet.

"I'm sorry Uriko! But I just can't do this." She nodded, feeling a little sober again. So she walked out of the door to his car. He sat in a seat, and dropped his head down to his hand. With his hand on his forehead, Lancer came up and intimidate Kenji. "You kissed, Uriko Nonomura! And now you feel sorry for yourself and her! You kissed Uriko Nonomura! And now you feel sorry for yourself and her! You..." Kenji gave him a threating look, and walked out t his car where the Half Tipsy girl stood at.

Before he unlocked the automatic doors, he said to her, "Where do you live Uriko?" She hopped in, with him the same time. "You'll see when we pass up the street." He nodded. As they close the door. "You know Kenji, I'm not mad at you in anyway. I would still try to know you the best way I can, as long as we don't turn back to any scene like this, again! Deal?!" He smiled handsomely. "Sure!" And they slapped hand's as he drove off.

Alice stood with Yugo at this Restaurant. "So Alice! Why would a pretty lady like you, walk around the Streets of this town, alone?" She placed down her drink. "Well me and my younger sister were hanging out, but, some dumb reason, I got a little depressed and walked out to go home." he nodded to show he understood.

Alice starred at his bysecs, not really realizing he looked at her confused. "What?" He asked. She gave out of her gaze, and said "What, what?" He arched his eyebrow. "I mean what do you mean by What?" Then it hit him. "Oh, why do you stare at me like that?" She blushed a little. "Oh that! Well I can't really say anything to that. Really It's nothing!" He pulled his car over to her side, which caused her heart to quicken, and her breathing more hesitant. But, she tried to keep it all from being to see able

to him.

"You can say what it is! It wont effect me, Alice! What is it?" She played with her fingers as though it were really interesting to suspect. "Well, it's that your bysecs are really amusing to me. And just the look of them, makes me want to stare, all from how you look, really attracts me." He couldn't help but smile. "So, you like me?" Alice's pretty Half-Dark-Blue eye's made a shock. "Did it really sound that way, Yugo?" He nodded slowly. She buried her face in her hands. "Don't feel guilty. I think your the same way as you think. Not invading your perineum, but your a interesting person, Alice Nonomura!" Her lips edged towards his, as so did he. But a ringer from her Cell-Phone, cut off the mood directly. Alice looked to see it was almost 2 in the morning. "Oh boy, I got to get going. Can you give me a ride to my place?" She had to get home before Mother got home. "Sure." They headed over to his Bike, and drove off to the Nonomura's resident's.

Once at their destination, she got off of the bike and with a quick look at the house, she didn't see Mitsuko's car. But the lights on in the house told her Uriko just came home. Alice turned back to Yugo, "Well, goodnight Yugo! And thanks for everything. I hope to see you again soon." She gave him a kiss on the lips, but not by accident, but, because their little moment was ruined. When she depart, she walked to the door, and entered inside with a wave goodbye to Yugo Ohgami.

He smiled and started his bike up, before taking off.

Inside the house, Alice opened the door, and Uriko saw her big sis with a dreamy smile on. She thought her sis had got stung by a Bee, "What's wrong with you?" Uriko asked, not breaking off Alice's moment. "Nothing, I just had a good time!" Uriko looked at the Clock next to her. "Uh, I got here later after you left the Bar. And your here around 2:17? What were you doing?" Alice looked at Uriko with a small fact. Which is a 'What are you talking about' look. "Well, you make it seem as though I did it , personally. I meet up with a guy, on the way home, and we spent the time out somewhere you shouldn't know about until your 20." Uriko sat back. "Was he Hot?" Alice jumped. "Yes! Now go to bed, you have School tomorrow." Uriko got u and headed upstairs.

The next Morning, at School, Uriko meet with Tisha, who wanted to know if, Uriko like the B.D. Treatment. All she responded back was with, "Well, yeah. But, I just met up with someone else." Tisha dropped her mouth. Then the class bell rung. "Well cya later." As Uriko ran off to class.

Mr. DelRinshisko Café, aka. Uriko's Math Teacher said. "OK, this is Metropolitan's amusement with Improper Fraction, and Mixed Fractions..." Until Ms. Juliet Mariann'e, the Schools Patrol Officer, came with a letter to Mr. DelRinshisko Café , that a Young Man, is now scheduled to be in this class. Mr. Café called the Young man in. And to Uriko's eye's all the Girls screamed. And the Boy's clapped. She looked up to see, a boy she remembered from yesterday. Mr. Café told the young Man. "Yes Sir, you now sit to the left of Uriko Nonomura, who's right back there." When the Young man came to sit next to Uriko, the teacher voiced the Students to be quiet. As he got back to the lesson. The Young Man smiled to Uriko who starred at him, as though she were Dumbfounded. "Hey, Uriko!...Shocked?... Yeah, I didn't know you go to this School as well." She shook herself out of it, and smiled back to the Young man. "Glad to see you again, as well... Kenji!" Uriko said. As he minced the same face. They laughed ,and got to work. Before they got into any trouble.


End file.
